Dreamless Night
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Heero a toujours fait des cauchemars. Ses victimes reviennent le hanter. Pourquoi cette nuit serait elle différente ? Peut être parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui le voit cette fois...


Dreamless Night (Nuit sans rêve)

_Une histoire qui n'est pas le genre de choses que j'écris habituellement, mais une fois que l'idée est venue, impossible de m'en détacher. J'ai écrit ça en deux fois, un coup vers mai-juin et l'autre en septembre, donc il peut y avoir de légères dissemblances. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'ai passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, après ça..._

* * *

C'était la nuit qu'elles revenaient. Ses angoisses, ses peurs... ses victimes. En général elles le laissaient tranquille durant la journée, mais il leur arrivait également de ressurgir suite à un mot, un geste ou une analogie malencontreuse. Il parvenait globalement à les contenir, à les garder enfouies en lui, même si elles n'attendaient qu'un instant d'inattention pour lui sauter dessus. Mais dès que le soleil se couchait... dès que la nuit tombait... dès qu'il essayait de trouver le repos... elles l'attaquaient en traître.

Si encore il arrivait à avoir un sommeil sans rêve... mais c'était hélas devenu chose quasiment impossible depuis qu'il n'avait plus à se battre jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces et que harassé, il se livrait sans retenue à un repos à peine réparateur. Dans ses cauchemars, il voyait revenir tous ceux dont il avait causé la mort. Quelques fois, ce n'était que de vagues silhouettes voilées mais d'autres, il retrouvait des personnes qu'il avait réellement vues et qu'il savait mortes par sa faute. En particulier une petite fille en robe blanche. De tous, c'était certainement la pire. Celle qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir à tout instant. Il lui suffisait simplement de voir un enfant pour lui trouver des traits de ressemblance avec elle et ranimer le flot de ses souvenirs.

Quand il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle de ces cauchemars, où il revivait avec une perverse exactitude chaque mort, jusque dans les détails de l'environnement ou des vêtements, il s'éveillait, le front en sueur. Il restait de longs instants les yeux grand ouverts, craignant qu'en les refermant, il rebasculerait dans cet univers chaotique peuplé de cadavres. Généralement il passait le reste de la nuit ainsi, immobile dans le noir, s'attendant presque à voir surgir des ténèbres ceux qu'il y avait précipités. Il n'osait pas bouger, par crainte de réveiller sa compagne. Ses heures de sommeil étaient bien trop précieuses pour elle, tandis que lui-même avait été habitué à ne pas avoir beaucoup de repos. Alors il attendait l'aube qui le libérerait de ses angoisses, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche à nouveau. C'était un cycle, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais peu à peu ces nuits au sommeil agité le consumaient, le rongeaient en silence telle une maladie incurable.

Une nuit, elle s'éveilla. Il avait pourtant été silencieux comme ses habitudes, ne criant jamais dans son sommeil, même si ce cauchemar-là avait été particulièrement sanglant. Il pouvait encore sentir une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos et le contact de sa peau avec les draps frais mais rugueux n'améliorait rien. Il tremblait presque, choqué par ses propres actions. Mais les faits étaient là : cette nuit-là, elle se réveilla. Sans doute eut-elle peur en le voyant les yeux ouverts dans le noir, le peu de lumière filtrant à travers les volets faisant miroiter ses prunelles bleues comme celles d'un prédateur assoiffé de sang. Il regardait dans sa direction sans même la voir, le regard vide et dur.

- Heero... ? l'appela-t-elle doucement à voix basse.

Il cilla. Oui, il s'appelait ainsi désormais, un nom acquis par un malencontreux hasard, celui d'un pacifiste pour un terroriste, un symbole d'espoir pour un meurtrier, le nom d'un grand homme pour un moins que rien, un précieux héritage pour un garçon sans passé ni avenir. Heero Yuy... Ca aurait pu être n'importe quel autre nom, mais il avait fallu que cela tombe sur celui-là. Cela devenait presque une malédiction.

Sans dire un mot, elle l'attira doucement à elle et le serra dans ses bras. C'était chaud, le corps d'une fille, se souvint-il. Chaud et si doux... Comme la peau d'une pêche, dont il avait d'ailleurs la même odeur. Lisse, exempt de toute blessure ou cicatrice. Il aimait ce corps si délicat et moelleux dont les sévères tailleurs n'arrivaient pas à dévoiler ne serait-ce que le tiers de ses formes délicieuses. Il était le seul à le voir dans toute sa splendeur et gardait jalousement son privilège.

Même si c'était lui qui, le jour, était chargé de sa protection, il était incapable de se défendre seul face à ses cauchemars la nuit tombée et avait encore besoin de sa protection et de sa présence rassurante à elle. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, seul à lutter, mais qu'il le faisait pour protéger d'autres personnes, dont elle, de l'horreur de la guerre.

A ce souvenir pénible qui en refaisait revenir d'autres avec lui, il se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses habitudes de soldat, des combats désespérés qu'il avait menés, des adversaires qu'il avait impitoyablement tués. Juste se concentrer sur l'instant présent et la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa poitrine, se soulevant régulièrement au gré de ses respirations. Oui, elle était vivante. Elle débordait de vie. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ces corps exsangues, étendus face contre terre, les membres arrachés, figés dans des derniers rictus d'agonie. Il ne devait pas, il devait les chasser de sa mémoire. Rester avec elle pour ne pas devenir fou. Se raccrocher à une dernière balise, à un ultime rocher. S'il ne pouvait même plus se rattacher à la réalité, à quoi donc pourrait-il croire ?

Les battements encore affolés de son cœur se calmèrent progressivement. Se laissait-il à ce point impressionné par un simple rêve ? Il n'avait plus le contrôle. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot pour le rassurer, comprenant que parfois un geste valait mieux que mille discours. Elle tentait de le rassurer avec les seules choses dont elle disposait, à savoir son amour et le langage corporel, universel et que tous comprenaient.

Il était déjà arrivé à Heero de la voir parmi les corps dans ses cauchemars. Morte. Au milieu des autres. Baignant dans son sang, la poitrine ensanglantée ou le corps brûlé, cela dépendait des circonstances. Le réveil n'en était que plus violent. Il avait l'impression que c'était ce qui arriverait un jour, si jamais il la laissait sans surveillance. Une conviction qui ne cessait de s'imposer à lui et qui virait presque à la paranoïa. Il refusait de déléguer la protection de la jeune femme à quelqu'un d'autre à cause de ça. Si jamais elle se faisait blesser ou pire, tuer, loin de lui... il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? murmura-t-elle.

Les souvenirs revenaient tout seuls, sans qu'il les cherche. La petite fille au chien, le corps brûlé, les vêtements en lambeaux et noircis par les flammes. Elle lui criait de venir, qu'ils l'attendaient tous. Ses morts. Ils l'attendaient dans l'au-delà pour le juger. Puis le décor avait changé et il s'était retrouvé devant les bâtiments en flamme, serrant une petite fleur dans son poing. Il entendait les cris de ceux qui étaient pris au piège...

Une main timide se perdit dans ses mèches désordonnées. C'était agréable. Ca chassait les souvenirs douloureux. Ca calmait les migraines. Ca effaçait les douleurs. Ca éloignait les démons. Ce simple geste l'apaisait. Il s'appuya sur les coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souriait doucement, un peu tristement, comme si elle comprenait tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Ses cheveux étaient tous du même côté, elle les avait encore dégagés de son cou pour ne pas être gênée. Elle avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules, pour le garder auprès d'elle et lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait.

Lentement il approcha sa main de son visage et posa la paume calleuse contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir de bien-être. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il lui arrivait de lui faire du mal parfois mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans une seconde d'hésitation et il le savait.

Il s'allongea à demi sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Sa tête retrouva sa place contre son épaule et il ferma les yeux. Un corps pouvait servir à se battre et à tuer ses semblables mais il pouvait également raconter avec tendresse de belles histoires connues de lui seul.

Cette nuit-là, Heero dormit profondément d'un sommeil sans rêve dans les bras de Relena.

FIN


End file.
